


The Workout

by TheJadedQuartet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Dog Cock, Dogcock Jade, F/M, Fisting, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Knotting, Large Insertion, Minor Hypnotism through Musk, Muscles, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Slight Cock Worship, Stomach Bulge, Sweat, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, hyper, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedQuartet/pseuds/TheJadedQuartet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John notices just how wimpy and weak he seems in comparison to Jade, and decides to ask her for help. Jade provides it, but things don't turn out the way John expects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Workout

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored in class, and I didn't really even spellcheck. There might be errors in consistency, and it's pretty much porn without much plot. Open ended to allow for a sequel if I feel like it.

John Egbert was a 13 year old boy. In fact, he had just turned 13 the day he ascended to God Tier. And that was quite an issue. God Tier guarantees conditional Immortality, allowing an individual to come back to life as long as Paradox Space didn't consider their deaths Just or Heroic. And this includes aging. Both Rose and Jade had already gotten their first periods, and Dave was already going through puberty by the time it happened, so their God Tier allowed the hormonal changes to continue, not necessarily aging, but at least, appearing older. But not John. Two years later, having been stuck crossing the Yellow Yard with Jade all this time, the boy was still stuck at a mere 4 feet 6 inches in height, a complete lack of body hair and a squeaky, childish voice.

 

And he could have been with Rose or Dave, and, teasing aside, it would have been better than being stuck with Jade. He suspected her fusion with Bec or her space powers resulted in how she'd developed through two mere years on the ship, because it was, otherwise, frankly ridiculous. Standing at no less than 6 feet 4 inches, Jade fit better the role of “Amazonian Goddess” more than she did of “15 year old teenage”, and the fact she'd been training and working out while they traveled didn't make it any better. She was stronger, faster, and with more muscle than he'd ever hope to have on his lanky, prepubescent-stuck body. Strong arms that would make the swinging of his hammer seem like nothing, thighs like she could crush a Carapacian's head in between them, abs which got marked against her God Tier after working out took its toll and made her sweat...

 

And he was pretty sure that she'd used her Spacey Thing on her breasts. They looked like they did have a certain firmness to them through her dress, but the way those things jutted out from her chest hinted she'd intentionally made them like that. They had to be over DD cups, for sure, and he'd be able to tell their size with one of her bras... If she even wore bras. Did he mention she has no bras? Apparently she never ever wore underwear back in her island, so she didn't have, nor wanted to put any on. Quite embarrassing the first time she slid off her shirt due to a broken air conditioning, and not only put him to shame with her physical fitness, but managed to embarrass him speechless. There was only one thing Jade didn't have and John's body did. And much to his shame, it was his ass.

 

This was another of those things John suspected were an abuse of her Space Powers, but he could not prove it. And besides, why would Jade want to make his rear bigger? It really had nothing to do with her, just his biology, but he was stubborn to admit he'd never have an ounce of the Mangrit his father had. He'd never admit he was a small, lanky boy with wide hips and an ass that made him look more like a girl than a boy. He'd never admit Jade had possibly more testosterone than he had in her body.

 

Unbeknownst to him, however, and while she had nothing to do with that choice rear of him, Jade would have actually had reasons to modify his body the way he suspected. John was right with many things, though, about how she'd actually made her bust bigger with her powers, how merging with Bec made her growth spurt kick up like it did, and mainly, the fact she had more testosterone in her than he did. Which wasn't really hard given the fact she'd gotten more from her beloved canine companion than just his cute ears and tail. And the desire to chase cats and eat doggy treats, of course. John had never had the chance to see her fully naked, and thus, seemed to ignore the fact that she, ever since she ascended to God Tier, possessed a quite hefty pair of balls and a large canine prick, thankfully kept sheathed most of the time. And it had been easy to miss, really, the only person who'd actually seen Jade naked in her time there was Davesprite when they were going out. And that's where the things started to go South.

 

John had noticed his ecto-sister seemed uneasy ever since her break up, and had endlessly blamed the sprite of his best friend about it. Dave couldn't give less fucks about it, to be honest, but if he knew about her new set of genitalia, and the fact she was part dog, he would have been able to put two and two together and deduce properly. Davesprite hadn't made Jade sad. He'd just stopped taking care of her heat and urges. Every day since their break up, Jade had been shifting her attention to John. And it was a big problem for her, really. With Dave, she'd at least considered him an equal. They were both lovers more than anything else, and both of them were part animal, so it was easy to put aside most of her instincts. But John? He was small, with a bubbly rear and a way-too-friendly personality. As a human, and as a friend, Jade liked him a lot. But her canine side could only see him as one thing: The omega of the pack.

 

It was a little bit over five weeks after John's birthday, according to Davesprite (Really the only person who could easily tell how many days had passed since they all got together), when the boy stormed angrily into Jade's room, covered in cake and tar, and honestly, throwing a Karkat-worthy tantrum. Jade was simply leaning back on her bed as her lunchtop earmuffs projected the second episode of The Squiddle's sixth season (John could swear this was the seventh time she re-watched the entire series, didn't she get tired of it?). The girl sighed and sat up a bit more properly, pausing at the intense and rather controversial argument between Princess Berryboo and her usually cheerful friend Bubbles.

 

JADE: john, did you try to catch nannasprite with her guard down again?

JOHN: no! well, that happened before too, but that's not the point! it was those damn imps again, they have totally no respect for my house and keep defacing the paintings and breaking things, augh!

JADE: i thought lower underlings feared god tiers?

JOHN: well they don't seem to fear ME, that's for sure.

JADE: hehe, i havent had one of them touch a single thing in mine since-

JOHN: exactly, that's what i wanted to talk you about. jade, i have not been doing anything for the past two years.

JADE: yeah, for all i know, you havent even touched your hammer ever since we arrived here!

JOHN: hey, i did! uh... okay, it was in the dream bubbles. but that counts, doesn't it? whatever, what i'm saying is, i need to get ready for when we arrive the session! you know, not be so useless a damn level one underling can make my prankster's gambit drop down to zero!

JADE: im pretty sure the whole pranksters gambit thing doesnt mean much in an actual battle. but okay, go ahead, whats stopping you from doing so? did you really need to come tell me your revelation? the episode was just getting interesting!

JOHN: you have seen that chapter like a zillion times! what i meant to say is... can i work out with you from now on?

JADE: huh?

JOHN: like, you train every day, and the imps don't even dare messing with your stuff, and when we get to the session you'll be ready to take down whatever threat we find there, where i will just stand back to not get my ass whooped. so... can we work out together?

 

John had a point. A good one at that. A God Tier like him shouldn't have to worry about pesky Imps, and the fact he actually had, not really trouble dealing with them, but simply that he didn't inspire any respect on them... It was bad for what was to come. Then again, seeing him even below the Underlings was making her doggy ears perk up and her mind wander off to places it shouldn't, imagining what would happen if she wasn't able to hold back on her urges anymore while training him... Nah, calm down, she thought. She'd managed to stop chasing Jaspers- Mostly, so she could accept on something like this. It would be good for him!

 

JADE: sure! well have to start tomorrow, though, its late already

JOHN: you're just kicking me off already because you want to continue the episode, don't you?

JADE: :P

 

The boy left the room with a little sigh and closed the door after him, as Jade resumed the video. For now, though, John had to get a shower and sleep early, Jade woke up at like, 8 AM, or what would be 8 AM if they had a proper day/night reference that didn't include having to ask a cawing coolkid. He also knew he would sweat if he joined Jade in her training session, so he'd have to prepare some comfortable clothes, he didn't want to get his God Tier outfit messy again, given he'd have to wash it already from all that cake and tar. Ew.. Both his shirt and hood, along with his pants , were tossed carelessly into the pile of clothes to wash next, the washing machines were always washing one thing or another here. His boxers, regardless having not been touched by those cake-tossing savages, were also added to the pile, as he took a quick, refreshing shower, and quickly headed to bed. Of course, he remembered to turn on an alarm clock so he'd not be late. And in just a few moments, he was asleep.

 

Fuck. He totally overslept, what was he thinking? Clocks didn't fucking work in this place, and he'd goofed this time badly. Still sleepy, hair messy and glasses crooked on his face, John rushed to put on a casual shirt- His old Slimer one (Really the only good thing of not having grown, being able to still use these clothes without re-alchemiizing them), a pair of comfortable shorts (Okay, maybe they didn't fit as well given his rear did seem like the only thing that had grown, making them cling to his hips a bit), and a pair of sports shoes, John rushed fast out of his room- And stopped by the Kitchen. No hurry is important enough to deprive John from a quick breakfast.

 

Eventually, he arrived to Jade's room again, hoping to find her still there and- Nope, there was just a note on her bed. “john!” it said. “you dumb dumb, i thought you wanted to work out with me today? :/ whatever, if you see this, ill most likely still be in my land, maybe you can still catch me? oh well, I hope at least you had sweet dreams! <3” God dammit, Jade, she could have woken him up, it's not like he even dreamed in the Bubbles this time. He'd try his look and see if she was still there, sighing and walking over to the room where the five planets hovered, five transportalizers set up to reduce and transport someone into the five lands if Jade wasn't around and available to shrink them herself. Squinting his eyes, John tried to see if he could make out if she was still in her land or not, but at this size it was impossible. Shrugging, John simply stepped onto the corresponding pad, and was soon relocated in Jade's house, stumbling off it a bit dizzy, but not enough to stop him from walking out of the building. Thank god for God Tier flight, it was much easier to descend her tower hopping right out of the window.

 

He was late, however, as Jade stood not too far from her tower, wiping the sweat off her neck and  forehead with a towel. She was quite a sight to behold, really, her attire was a pair of tight shorts which somehow miraculously concealed what should otherwise be very obvious at her crotch, and a small, damp tank top that clung to her chest and hugged her shapely bosom, her marked biceps and shiny abs glistening with the little droplets of sweat. How could she even work out with her long hair, jeez, it had to be uncomfortably hot! The boy stepped on the ground behind her and waved at her direction, letting out a little apology almost immediately.

 

JOHN: oh god, i'm so sorry jade, I didn't want to oversleep tonight. D:

JADE: hey john! and pffft, its alright, you were just tired i suppose?

JOHN: not really, but still, i missed my first day of working out, i'm literally the worst, ugh.

JADE: hmm... maybe you can still do it? not necessarily at the same time as me, obviously, since im not going to do that again, but i could be like a personal trainer of sorts! hehe

JOHN: personal trainer?

JADE: yeah! just showing you what to do a bit and making sure you do it properly

JOHN: oh, thank you! yeah that'd be great.

 

And so started John's first training session, Jade actually quite giddy and excited about her role as a personal trainer, making “barking orders” sound hilariously true. He wasn't bad, in fact, he followed her instructions quite well! It was just that. Well. He wasn't used to it and obviously didn't have as much endurance. Another hilarious coincidence, making the Heir of Breath end breathless. They started with some push-ups, the canine girl having zapped a whistle (Possibly from Dave's place), and ordered him to move down to the ground and prove that all that time wielding a hammer wasn't for nothing. Of course, after the adequate warm up, she'd not like him to get hurt! She was John's friend and ecto-sister, not the stereotypical military sergeant messing with the newbies.

 

That was when things got... Difficult for Jade. It was as she'd feared, his enthusiastic warm up made him look like he was posing, and his shorts didn't help at all, mostly when stretching his legs. For a second there, Jade could swear she'd get an erection and everything would get awkward for both of them, but thankfully, it didn't get to that point. The fact she was ordering who her canine side considered to be an Omega of the pack didn't help the warm feeling building up in her body, though. And she could swear she'd caught him glancing over at her chest or her hips in more than one occasion- Which was totally fine by her, but not for her increasingly dominant canine side. The workout continued more or less with no problem, John trying to keep the pace Jade set with her whistle, and getting tired in more than one occasion, and Jade at most showing him how he had to move or flex his body, when he didn't exactly get something.

 

John was soon sweaty and tired, but the exercise was far from over- Which was Jade's biggest error in her situation, try to push him a bit further than he could. Because in no time, the boy asked for help. Maybe his hands got sweaty and couldn't do something by himself, or maybe he needed a little push from her to bend properly, but their session had, in no time, become quite physical. And both noticed. For Jade, her keen canine nose caught the scents coming from her ecto-brother. Getting close enough to him let her take in his pheromones, which frankly, were beginning to be a bit too much for her, to the point where she had to keep her thighs crossed and focus intensely to not pop one right in front of him. As for John, he had it better, as he didn't have a dog nose! But her scent was so much stronger than his. It wasn't simply that she was sweating... Her struggle to keep herself calm and sheathed had so far been fruitful, but she couldn't stop a dollop of her pre to stain the inside of her shorts, and as John could tell now that she was close, it was strong enough to let him be fully aware of it. His body not recognizing the enticing scent, it only made John's performance sloppier, which made him require more help, in a constant loop that could only end one way.

 

She'd tried, she'd tried so hard holding herself back, and she should have actually zapped away the moment she noticed how hard it was, try to calm down, then return. But no, Jade had preferred to continue, and now her tail was in between her legs, her ears were flat against her head, and the obvious bulge that should have been pressed against her shorts all this time finally made an appearance. Her tongue was out of her mouth, as the girl panted a bit, the mixture of both their bodily heat and odors having sent her into what genuinely felt like a state of heat. John himself had gotten horny to some extent, more from her touching and shifting him around to change exercises, and while still unaware of how much this was affecting her, he could at least tell that she wasn't in any better state. John decided to put an end to the workout right there, turning around to face her, ready to tackle the embarrassing fact that both of them had gotten a bit worked up, already having in mind exactly what words to use. But those words were swept right off his brain the second he glanced down and noticed that, not only was he not the only one aroused right now- He was also not the only one with a pretty literal boner for the other.

 

JOHN: j...jade?

 

The way he said her name made Jade actually smile a bit, giggling as she reached over to press her hands against his shoulders. She was completely gone, all her attempts to hold herself back having failed, what could do the girl more than simply give in to what she wanted? Her shorts continued to get tighter as the prick within swelled and pushed against the front, the elastic band stretching to give it a bit more breathing room. Her only response to his question was a little nod, and a pull to get him closer, to press his little head up against her breasts and place his squishy rear on her throbbing lap, shifting a bit to sit properly with him there.

 

JADE: hehe~ i... im not doing wrong assuming you too want this, right?

JOHN: j-jade seriously, is that really what i think it is pressed against me...?

JADE: huh?

 

And the same way his first words had only managed to get her more into this, his surprise actually pulled her back to a more rational state of mind. He... didn't know? She admitted she'd never really told John directly about what she was packing there but... Jesus, it wasn't like she hid it, did she? Besides, Davesprite knew, and it's not like the guy knew how to keep quiet most of the time! Yes, only Dave had seen her naked so far- But it was not a secret that she was packing, as he liked to put it, “becs own personal radioactive beef”. One of Dave's many nicknames for it. Her strong arms let him go, and she pulled back a bit, John turned around with a quite confused look on his face.

 

JADE: ...really? wow, john, youre still the last one who notices things

JOHN: can we leave the teasing for another time and tell me how come you're packing more than i'd ever hope to?

JADE: isnt it a bit obvious? i merged with bec, so-

JOHN: oh, shit, dave wasnt kidding?

 

Wow. So John DID know? But wanted to believe what Davesprite had told him was true? Either he'd been really ironic in that conversation or John seriously was a little bit ingenuous. She rolled her eyes, not even answering his question, and instead, letting her instincts continue leading. At this distance, he should have a good view of her bulging shorts, and it only took a snap of her fingers to zap the piece of clothing right off her body- And there it was. Where her pubes should grow, there was instead a furry white coat similar to the ones on her ears and tail, and an equally furry,, engorged sheath with about eight inches of throbbing, neon green canine meat already poking out of it. A pair of balls the size of his fist hung underneath it, and the cock didn't seem to be done growing yet, still twitching and pressing further out of her with each beat of her heart, some drops of pre already dripping from the tapered tip and down onto the ground below.

 

John's mouth was agape, eyes wide at the sight- And not only the sight. Without the pants covering it, John was practically smacked with the scent coming from her. She was sweaty, she needed a shower, but it wasn't the kind of bad smell one expects from not being clean, no. It was an intense, musky essence that clouded his mind and made his own cock twitch in his pants, a trance-inducing musk that could make the thoughts of “oh my god it's huge” and “she's my sister, what am I doing?!” be replaced with “it looks so juicy and nice” and “i need to get closer”. And closer he did get, shyly crawling up to her, lowering himself to get a slightly better look at it, before glancing back up. She was smirking- Not the warm smiling he was used to, no. There was something in her expression, something that teased him, which screamed “what are you waiting for?”.

 

His eyes continued to be locked on hers, staring at those green stars that was her sight, losing himself for a few seconds. A poke against the underside of his chin made him shake his head, snapping out of it and looking down a second. He'd believed that to be a touch of her hand, but no, both of her arms hadn't moved and were on each side of her body. But no, what had poked him was nothing other than the tip of her shaft, which had continued growing after he'd gotten near... eight inches had become ten, then twelve, and now, at what he presumed was its full size, it reached her breasts, a 18 inch monster, and as thick as his wrist, with a bulbous base that seemed as thick as one of his fists. He looked at it with a very neutral expression, blinking a few times, until he finally spoke.

 

JOHN: you totally grew it... im like, 100 sure you changed its size.... there's no way...

JADE: i... actually shrunk it the first time it got hard?

JOHN: wait, WHAT?

JADE: yeah... bec was quite a huge dog! it used to be like, two feet long? it was hard to hide, one foot and a half is hard too, but at least its more... manageable!

JOHN: h-holy shit. i don't... uh... jade, i don't think I can do anything at this size, can you like... maybe just shrink it a bit?

JADE: totally not,, making it smaller actually hurts, you know? besides, im sure you can take it!

JOHN: what makes you think that enormous thing can fit someone of your size, let alone me?

JADE: well... because big things come in small packages~?

 

That was the worst joke John had heard in his entire life. To make John Egbert facepalm was quite a feat, but Jade was not joking at all. She didn't care how good or bad that little pun was- She really intended to cram every single inch of her engorged prick in that bubbly rear of his,. But he didn't think he was capable of doing so... So it would take a bit more drastic measures! Her hand rested on the back of his head, and for a second, John moved the hand away from his face, looking at her- Before she forced his head down, pressing his lips right against the side of her cock. John knew she was strong, with those arms she had to, but it was just know, after feeling her effortlessly mashing his face against the green cock flesh, that he realized the abysmal difference in power between the two of them. Any complaint and whine that came from him was muffled against her, and a constant stream of pre was making a mess out of his hair, as she continued to push him down, forcing him to trail the entire underside of her length, down to the base, then the sheath, and then...

 

She kept him down right against her balls. Jade had seen the way he reacted to her scent before, so if she wanted to mess with his mind, the best course of action was obviously to bring him as close to the strongest source of it as she could manage. And with his nose buried directly against it, John was forced to inhale her lovely musk with each pant, his lips getting a taste of the moist fur that covered them, making sure to catch her sweat, with the only purpose now of making his entire face drip. It wasn't too different from using John as a towel, really! And she kept him down there, not allowing him to pull back to breathe fresh air, or to complain at the way he was being treated. At five seconds, his muffled complaints stopped. At fifteen seconds, he stopped trying to push a bit away from her and merely rested his hands on her thighs. After a minute had passed, he was licking slightly around the base of her sheath and her balls. And by the time she let go off the back of his head, one of his hands had drifted up to the knot, squeezing it gently, while the other held her balls against his face, trying to open his face wide enough to fit just one of them in, to suckle properly on it. Just seeing  her little brother giving in so quickly to the intensity of her pheromones was really getting her worked up- Oh, his lapping also helped, of course!

 

John's mind was a mess. The most rational part of him had been screaming how he shouldn't do this, that she was going to wreck him if she tried to push that thing inside of him- But the rational side of him was slowly fading away, leaving it a dull, distant memory, as much more comforting and lovely pictures filled it. The incredible girth of the shaft, the taste that clung to the back of his throat each time he suckled and licked at her fur, he'd not been just reluctant to get her in at this size, he had been reluctant to get anything at all in his ass, as he'd actually never really experimented that much before... But now that he could pull away from her and simply didn't want to, the sound of being forced down her length was the most enticing thing he'd ever imagined. And then there was a sudden coldness on his body, making him move back from her crotch, panting.

 

The two of them were naked, her perfectly sculpted body in full display, her massive dog cock now looking really fitting on her. He'd joked before with the term “Amazon Goddess” but she really seemed one. His glasses weren't just a bit askew on his face, they were almost falling from him, condensation having covered them in a layer that forced him to look up from them, his hair a wet mess against his head, his lithe, young complexion so strikingly different from hers, but also fitting for someone who was on his knees and enjoying being shoved against her nuts. Neither of them had spoken for the longest time, and John was clueless about what to do next. He didn't even know what to think anymore, and if he should try to act a bit more... properly, or continue following his instincts. How curious that, by allowing herself to be overcome by her own instincts, she was presenting John with that exact same struggle! Poor thing, his little prick couldn't be bigger than 4”, and he was practically begging to be taken... Jade bit down on her lower lip, knowing that she had to take her chance. She couldn't let him rethink this.

 

JADE: my, john! youre such a mess~

JOHN: i-i...

JADE: sssh, dont speak, not yet... you were like “oh god jade, it wont fit!” before, but now? youre practically drooling~  i can make it feel good, john... i can make you feel so good... but i need you to promise me- that we will do this more often, alright? that from now on, i will be your personal “trainer”, and you will help me with my urges... what do you say?

JOHN: y-yes...

JADE: louder

JOHN: yes, o-oh god yes, jade, stop teasing me with this, i want it, i want it every day, please...

JADE: thats better!

 

It was killing two birds with a stone! She ensured he was completely fine with this, because she'd hate if he began regretting it half way, and at the same time, ensured that, if he liked it, he'd come back, every day, For the rest of their trip, Jade would use John whenever she needed to, and the thought of his little body being used to satisfy that huge cock of hers just... Made her coo in delight. Jade wasted no time, reaching over John and pulling him close, like he was at first, pressed snugly against her body- Only that this time, as he straddled her hips, her shaft was pressed right against his body, sandwiched between them, and dripping heavily onto both of their bare torsos. He'd not speak for a bit again, but that was fine, there was nothing he had to say, after all! One hand settled behind his head, she pressed him forward again, but instead of her balls, those soft lips of his were right onto the tapered tip. She was big enough that just tilting his head down and arching his body a bit, he could begin to suck on her- and in this position, her breasts rested riiight on top of his head, weighing him down, almost like a help to force him to suck.

 

And her other hand went straight to his rear, kneading and squeezing that soft, plush butt she'd been thinking about so much, finally getting to feel the way her fingers sank in the flesh. She had squeezed her own breasts, and she swore to god there was more to grope on his ass than on her chest. Just the way she liked it~. But the groping didn't linger for too long, she had better things to do. Namely, see how he tried to pull back and arch his back again a little at the pressure of her index finger against his tight asshole, poking forward a bit and then letting him relax, teasing his entrance. A steady flow of warm pre dripped onto his tongue and began to fill his mouth, the way he worked on the tip of the thick cock, and how his hands didn't go to her own hips or her breasts, so accessible for him, but continued to focus on her shaft, as if it were the only thing that mattered in his life, made her let out a soft moan, the first hint of her own pleasure she'd openly allowed to escape her lips ever since this started.

 

JADE: relax now, john, its going in~

 

John wondered for a second whether she meant her cock or her fingers- And was late to realize it was both. A zap of energy ported some of the copious amount of pre in his mouth over to her fingers, and with a sudden push, shoved her index right inside of his ass. At the same time, her other hand pushed his head down, making him arch his body even further, stretching his jaw wide open and resting the tip right against the entrance of his throat. The taste of her cock, the pre being poured directly down his throat... it was as good, if not better than the intense musk of her balls, they were simply enchanting, hypnotizing, and it helped him relax for his sphincter to open and let her enter. And he'd need to relax quickly, because she wasn't being gentle, the first finger having not pushed fully inside yet, and a second one already joining it to spread him even wider, sinking with a moist squelch down to the knuckle, and sliding back out, to pound again inside of him, trying to tease his walls and see where he was the most sensitive.

 

Her hips rolled against him, rubbing her shaft along his cute body, frotting against his entire torso, and allowing the tip to prod at the back of his throat, making him actually gag at times, but just a little bit. A third finger was already poking against him, and John, while visibly pleased with the way her fingers felt, also seemed a bit distressed by how wide Jade was spreading him. He'd need this, though, if she wanted to knot him. Pulling both fingers out of him, the girl pressed her index, thumb and ring fingers as close together as she could- And mercilessly slammed them back inside, the addition of her third finger making the boy moan once again against her, and gag audibly, but she knew he was okay, stroking the back of his head. He was doing very well, and as a reward, she began to graze his entrance with her pinky, barely allowing his ass time to relax and get used to the current girth, before she began to wiggle and spread him even further. John was confused by how everything felt inside of him, it was strangely numb, with sparks of pain whenever she tried to stretch him a bit further, but also shocks of pure pleasure when she twisted or rolled her fingers a certain way. Before he knew it, the four fingers had worked their way so far inside of him that almost her entire hand was stuffed into him.

 

And as it was predictable by this point, Jade simply moved her thumb a bit to squeeeeze right in with the rest of her fingers, as she pushed just a bit more, making sure her nails didn't scrape at his stretchy insides, until John felt his entrance, not widen anymore, but actually clamp down. She was in up to the wrist, and his entire body was trembling, drooling down the side of her shaft. Such a cute sight, but... she preferred him squirming. So, without a warning, Jade balled her hand into a fist,- and quickly began to twist it around and actually pump back and forth! A hand is stretching, but it widens even more when balled like this, and not only was she stretching him in one direction, but spreading him open in all of them now, giggling as she managed to fist her little brother. He couldn't even believe what was happening, trying to pull back to shout out loudly,  to groan in both pain and pleasure, but completely unable to with the way she was holding him. She used short thrusts, but each used as much force as she could manage, her muscles visibly rippling a bit. It was like she was punching his guts from the inside, and somehow it managed to be more pleasurable than painful. Or maybe it didn't and her brother was secretly also a little masochist?

 

Whichever the case, Jade couldn't stay like this all day. His mouth was good but. She'd not cum like this, oh no. She needed something tighter, warmer, and where she could fit her entire shaft. His ass, of course~. But it was too full right now, something easy to fix, tugging her hand back once she was done with him, not unclenching her fist, and just tugging and tugging- Until it popped out of him with a lewd noise she'd not heard before, leaving his rear a gaping, twitching mess. Her other hand also moved from the back of his head, pulling him back, and letting him actually drop on the ground, collapsing onto his back. She wondered just why he seemed so tired all of sudden, until she pressed a hand against her stomach, feeling a few strands of cum squirted onto her. He... came from being fisted like this? Gods, he was even better than she was imagining. She had to take him right now, no matter how tired he was, and even if he'd already released one of his loads.

 

The tip was wedged against his ass within seconds, the tapered length grinding and teasing his entrance as she pushed forward and pulled back, trying to aim properly before thrusting, making sure that she'd be perfectly lined up... and when she found her mark, well. Usually, she'd prefer doggy style, but the chance of seeing his face contort from one calm, dizzy expression, to a wide-eyed silent shout with his mouth wide open was simply glorious. She'd just fisted him, and yet, he was /tight/, tighter than she'd felt any partner before (Not that she'd had many partners before, really), and oh so warm. His walls clenched snugly around her prick, all while pre constantly drooled inside of him, aiding with easing it further inside merely a few inches at a time. His cock stood up to attention again as a moan finally escaped his lips, presumably as her shaft grazed directly against his prostate. It took her a little bit, but soon, the widest point of her cock was inside... Which wasn't comforting, as the tapered tip meant only about four inches had been stuffed so far. 14 still left to go, and the knot menacingly wide at the base.

 

She couldn't go on like this. He was way too tight and she had way too little patience... And so, grasping his hips, she tugged him back a little, making his rear rise up a little bit, and then moving her hold to his legs, squeezing at the middle of his thighs to push them up just enough and...

 

JADE: ngh~... john, hang on there, alright? im going to try...

 

Thrust. John's entire body was rocked with one single movement of her hips, pushed forward so hard he was actually slid forward across the ground with her, that massive cock pile-driving into his body with the force of a literal goddess. His eyes rolled back slowly back and he grind his teeth together as his body processed what had just happened, and how, while having just pushed so hard she'd added about eight new inches of throbbing dog cock to what was already inside of him, and forcing his belly to bulge out with the shape of her prick, Jade was already pulling back to thrust away in an almost feral frenzy,  drooling in pleasure at the way his body delightfully wrapped around her like a little cock sock... Like the little cock sock he really was. The poor boy came instantaneously, his prostate mashed up against the front of his body, and squeezed so suddenly his cum didn't even shot out, but dripped weakly from him and down to his crotch, a scream of pure pleasure breaking the otherwise quiet Land of Frost and Frogs.

 

JOHN: o-oh god oh FUCK!

 

Jade wasn't even producing any rational noise at the moment, grunts and howls being the only things that were able to escape her at the moment, as she pounded his tight ass into a stretched, gaping shadow of how tight it used to be. Twelve inches were already enough inside him that the obscene bulge that was filling his body almost disappeared where his ribcage started, but with the next thrust, up to 14 inches were stuffed deep inside of him, then 15, making his stomach literally stop bulging out, and him actually feel the way she /displaced/ things inside of his body to make her way. It felt amazing to be fucked like this, it was really like a dream. His entire body was numb except for the parts that were actually touching her cock, which sparked with intense pleasure like he'd never thought could be real. Sixteen inches, seventeen- And before he knew it, the knot was already pressing against his tight entrance, and Jade's relentless thrusts didn't seem to be deterred by the fact it was already beginning to swell up.

 

And the poor boy, with no experience or knowledge with canine anatomy, didn't even think that large bulb was supposed to go into his body, so when she gave one last hump and he felt his ass widening even further, further than he had until now, further than it had been when her entire fist was stuck in his ass, tugging at his walls as his sphincter just gave in trying to clench down, allowing it to slide all the way inside, allowing Jade to ram her entire hole-wrecking cock all the way inside of him, and of course, allowing the knot to lock them together. At first it was just a dull ache from being stretched wider, but as Jade allowed it to grow more, it became even more intense than the pounding she had given him, his prostate literally squeezed flat as the knot became what felt like a small melon in his body, milking yet another orgasm from the boy, a completely dry climax, which only made him spasm and clench tighter.

 

That clenching was all that was needed to send the almost feral Jade over the edge, her own eyes rolling back in pleasure as her large balls clenched tightly, crackles of First Guardian energy flowing uncontrolled from her body and striking the ground around them- Before a quite literally flood of watery, warm canine spunk began to pour inside of him. A veritable hose of hot cum that didn't show hints of weakening, liters of virile Alpha cum being sent as deep as she could into her cute Omega bitch, weeks worth of pent-up sexual frustration released at once inside of him, forcing his stomach to swell outwards with the sheer amount of it. He was in too much of a haze, In the afterglow of his own orgasm, to pay too much attention to the way his intestines and his stomach began to be stuffed with way-too-much cum, for the entire minute that lasted her orgasm.

 

Jade calmed down, panting on top of him, and coming back to herself, blushing at the state in which she'd left her poor brother underneath him. Her nails had dug into his thighs, leaving scratch marks, some of which even bled a little bit down his leg, a bruised rear and completely soft shaft, and his stomach so swollen it looked like he was pregnant of several months, cum having actually found its way so deep inside of him it had spurt out of his mouth and coated the front of his body and his face in a layer of it... The girl sighed tiredly and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, hearing him still pant loudly, as she gave a little tug to her shaft. John almost jumped, her knot stuck inside of him, and it'd be like that for minutes, if not hours. Which gave both of them a chance to rest, the biggest, goofiest smile on the girl's face right now.

 

JADE: that was... amazing, john~... wow you look like youre ready to have puppies, hehe~

 

But there was no response, he was way too spent to even talk, and already drifting to sleep. Jade should sleep too, knowing that she'd still be inside of him when the two of them woke up- And knowing that she'd finally found a little cute thing to fill up when her urges arose. They had many months ahead of them until they arrived the session, and by that time, she wanted to show them just how well trained to be fucked John was... Just for the sake of it, she swore upon herself, the John who'd wanted to grow stronger and help the others, was going to be reduced to everyone's little plaything. But for now, they just slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the severe lack of dom, dogcock Jade fucking John in the world and decided to fix that. So here's something! As for my other unfinished stories, I'm not really in a situation where I can focus on doing stories a lot, soooo I might update them in a future, but for now, expect only one-shots from me.
> 
> Sorry, likers of Maid Breathless, Doggy Issues or the CoCStuck series.


End file.
